don't forget me
by Eywana
Summary: What if Edward leaves Bella in New Moon but return months later with his family. what if Bella comes in a accident and loses her memories and becomes blind.
1. prologue

Black was the last thing I saw. Everything was black. the sky, the grass. Black was even the last thing I heard. If you can hear it. Black has a high tone. It's a beautiful color, black. it's deep, it understands you. it knows you. it even speaks to you when you almost die. But everyone's black has his own voice. High or low. Mine was a beautiful velvet voice. To me it said: " don't forget me." But what if you don't know what you can't forget. What if you couldn't remember anything in your live. What if the only thing you can see are black memories.

That is me. I don't remember anything. I woke up from a coma and I didn't have a clue who I was, where I was and who the people were around me. I know now that my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I have a father, a mother and a stepfather. Their names are Charlie, Renee and Phil. I don't know if it's true. They can tell me anything and I believe it. May be I aren't the girl who they said I am. May be they are my kidnappers and everything is a act. The doctors, the people and the hospital. I don't know.

Because who am I, I'm a blind girl with no memories.


	2. Chapter 1

**Heey guys,**

**I really want to thank anna3311234 and samantha dalton for their quick review.**

* * *

I woke up of the sound of birds. I was home. In my own room. It's quite sad that I don't know how my room looks like. Charlie said the room is purple with a bed, a little desk and an old rocking chair in it. I just have to believe him. Renee and Phil are already home. They just wanted to know if I was okay and then fly home again. Other worries there. It's fine for me, less people around. Since 3 weeks I'm home. When I walked out of the hospital I heard people calling my name. I didn't recognize one of them. The doctors said that I will be blind for the rest of my life, but the memories can come back. I hope of course that the memories will return, but this is also nice. The silence. No worries, no bad memories. I can start again. May be I was a horrible person. I don't think so, because there are so many people who visited me the last weeks. The funniest thing is that they all say that he or she is the one where I get my memories from back. If you want to know. no one did it.

But today is an important day. It's the first day of school. My first day of my senior year. It's strange because I know everything that I ever learned on school. But no teachers and students. So luckily I can to the senior year. I heard that Angela, a former friend, will help me with school. I already met her and I think she is a sweet girl. She already warned me for some people. Like Lauren, Jessica, Mike and Taylor. I don't know why, but I believe her.

"Bella?! Are you ready to leave for school?" Charlie then asked. "Almost dad, I will come in a minute." I quickly put some clothes on. I don't care what I wear, because I don't see them. I know that Sue, friend of my father, picked the clothes and lay them down for me. When I'm ready I grabbed my cane and went to the stairs. It's really easy if you know how to walk. I already could do it in my first week. When I was finally downstairs. I can walk up and down from the stairs, but It goes slow. "Ready dad. We can leave now." "Good, I will bring you to school and Angela will help you further. Is that okay?" " Of course dad." He then gently took my hand and guided me to his police car. I know by now that Charlie isn't a great talker, so the rid was quiet. Not a bad quiet, but a good peaceful one. When we were by the school Charlie helped me out of the car and wished good luck to me. I heard then a shy voice say: "Hey Bella, it's Angela. I will help you at school." "I know, it's good to have somebody I know on this place." I replied. " Shall we go to our first lesson?" "Of course, Angela." We walked to the first class. I heard a lot of whispers in the hallway. In our classroom, we walked first to the teachers' desk. "Hello Bella, nice to have you back in class. If you have any questions just ask Angela or me. You sit of course next to Angela. I already gave your books to Angela." "Thank you, Miss. I think I will be fine." "Of course you will. You can follow Angela to you sit." I sat and the lesson started.

My first hour of my day of my senior year has begun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Heey guys,**

**i'm sorry it took so long. Last week I was in a exchange to Russia.**

**i hope you like it :)**

* * *

_My first hour of my day of my senior year has begun._

Many subjects I can't do anymore, like music. Because of course I'm blind. I got new books and already learned Braille. It's quite easy. I didn't need to write notes. Many subjects has also changed. I don't have writing tests, only speaking. Luckily I also don't have gym anymore. I heard from others that I was a disaster with gym. I fell over thin air the whole time. There is a strange thing that no one can understand. I still know everything what I ever learned.

So here I am now. Next to Angela in a class with people I don't know, but they do know me. It was nice to do something. But the lesson was quite easy.

The next lessons were also easy. I couldn't sit next to Angela the whole time, so I sat also with a guy named Mike and a girl named Jessica. I think that they're nice, but something is off. I don't know what, but there is something. Sometimes they talk like I am going to break down. It became stranger during the break. They talked about a family who will return to Forks. and when they said Edward, I swear that everybody looked my way. When I asked who it was they said:' It's just some guy you hate.' After that I remained quiet the whole break. I searched in my memories to a guy named Edward. But that is hard if you don't have memories.

The lessons were harder after the break. Angela stayed with me and her company was nice. I really liked her. She was nice, shy and looked out for me. One time she said that a boy was coming to me. She said that the boy always lied an he was very ugly. When he was by us he asked me out on a date. I of course said that I didn't know him and I didn't want to. I heard Angela snigger behind me. We walked away very quickly.

Angela brought me home after school. Mt dad was still working at the police station. She walked with me to the door and opened it. But she needed to be somewhere else. I assured her that I did know where everything was and that I was fine to be alone. I said it was nice to be alone sometime. So I was alone at home.

I walked to the living room. When I came there suddenly there was a body around mine. A cold body. And the voice of the person said very happy.

' Bella, it so good to see you. I really missed you.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heey, I am a horrible person that i didn't updat earlier.**

**I hope you like it.**

**xx Eywana**

* * *

_I walked to the living room. When I came there suddenly there was a body around mine. A cold body. And the voice of the person said very happy._

_' Bella, it so good to see you. I really missed you.'_

' Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Who are you! Get off me!'

' It's me silly Bella. You're looking at me. So you know it's me.'

It was a womans voice who said it.

' I don't see you and I certainly don't know you! Get out of my house, or I will call the cops!'

Suddenly I heard a dry sob.

' This isn't funny Bella. I know you are angry with us, but please stop this.'

I heard sorrow in the strange voice. I hated this. People who know me, but I don't them. The worst of it is that I hear every emotion in the voice. It's sorrow, guild and a lot more emotions.

' I really don't know you. didn't you hear of the accident?' I asked.

' No, what accident? And of all what for clothes are you in god's name wearing? I didn't saw this coming, but can't you really see me?'

' No, and I had an accident a while ago. I lost my memory and my sight. That's why I don't know you and I have really no idea what for clothes I'm wearing.'

After I said that, it was quiet for a while. Maybe she was gone, just like my memory. I really hope we can move to the couch. It isn't really nice if you are blind and you are standing.

' Are you still there?'

Suddenly I was pulled in another hug.

' I'm so sorry Bella. It's all our fault. You can´t even see that you´re blind. I will keep an eye on you missy. And we will go shopping, those clothes are a fashion disaster'

' Okay, but I still don't know your name. and why is it your fault?'

' O, my name is Alice. Your best friend.'

It was again quiet.' It was nice to know her name. but sadly, I didn't recognize the name.

'but why is it your fault, Alice?

' I will tell you another time, but what exactly happened to you? I want to hear everything.'

I seems like she didn't want to talk about it. That's okay for now.

' Oke, but can we first go to the couch, my legs are almost sleeping.'

' Of course, how stupid of me. Do you want my help?'

' No, it's fine.'

I walked silently to the couch. Not really silent, but silent for me. I didn't hear Alice. Finally I sat on the couch.

' what happened Bella? Please tell me everything.'

' Okay, I will tell you what I know. a while ago I had an accident. A car accident. I don´t remember much of it. But I woke up in the hospital. I only knew that it was dark. I thought it was night, but when I heard somebody I asked why it was so dark. The voice said that it wasn´t dark at all. I became scared. After that I only knew one thing. I knew nothing. Not my name, not my family, I didn´t even saw anything.´

` O Bella, I´m so sorry.´

´ It´s Okay, Alice.´

´ No It´s not. But please tell what happened then´

´ I was scared. People began talking, but I didn´t know anybody. The doctors knew quickly that something was wrong. And after a few tests, they confirmed what I already knew. My memory was gone, just like my sight. After that people began introducing themselves. I was sad that one f the voices was of my dad. Since then I´m adapting. People really help me. They also help me to get my memories back, but they haven´t returned. Today was the first day of school. That was it for so far I know.´

´ I´m so sorry Bella. We were best friends. My family really love you, they will be devastated when they hear what you´ve gone through. Please, do you want to meet them again.´

´ Uhm, sure I think.´

´ Yeah, tomorrow at seven o´clock I´m here to bring you to my family. But I really have to go now. See you tomorrow!´

That was the last thing I heard before the front door closed. I feel like I can trust her, but I don't know why I hadn't told her about the voice that Dont forget me said. Maybe they can help me and why wouldn´t tell me why she thought it was her fault. Tomorrow I would ask her that.

I really hope they can tell me more about myself.

Maybe they can get my memories back.

It´s a small hope, but I hope it will come true.

* * *

**Review Please ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

_´ Yeah, tomorrow at seven o´clock I´m here to bring you to my family. But I really have to go now. See you tomorrow!´_

_That was the last thing I heard before the front door closed. I feel like I can trust her, but I don't know why I hadn't told her about the voice that Don't forget me said. Maybe they can help me and why wouldn´t tell me why she thought it was her fault. Tomorrow I would ask her that._

_I really hope they can tell me more about myself._

_Maybe they can get my memories back._

_It´s a small hope, but I hope it will come true._

After Alice was gone I just lay on the couch. Thinking about what tomorrow would bring. I was happy that I would meet other people who knew the old me. But I was also scared of what they knew. If everyone was like Alice everything is going to be alright. I realized that she didn't say a word about her family. Only that they loved me. But what if they hate me that I aren't the same girl. What would they look like? How do I look like? Questions I can't answer on my own. I hate that I can't do anything on my own. I'm helpless. And I really hate that.

I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow and what the next day would be like.

I woke up from a strange sound. Everything was black, again. Today I hated the color black. it sucked the life out of me. Like a black hole. If you get in a black hole, would you see the saw things I saw? Is it really black out there? Or just dark? My gut says that something is going to happen today, something important. I hope so.

I hope every morning that I can see something and remember some memories. But every morning it is the same, a big disappointment. It's like karma, only worse. It's like the gods hate me and they want to punish me for something I did in the past. Was I really that bad? My thought were interrupted when I heard my father calling.

'Bella, it's half past six. You have half an hour before Alice is here.'

'Thanks dad, can you make some breakfast while I change?' I yelled back.

'Of course. Don't take too long.'

'Will do.' I quickly changed in clothes I didn't see and walked downstairs. The breakfast wasn't burned this time. That was a welcome change to the always burned breakfast. Since I woke up I know one thing for sure: my father can't cook. And I mean really, really can't cook.

Precisely at 7 o'clock Alice rang the doorbell. I was ready to meet her family.

**Alice POV ( after the visit to Bella)**

I quickly ran home. While Bella spoke what had happened to her I felt devastated and guilty. How had I not saw this? It was not fair to Bella. Everything was against her. I really hope that we can get her memories back. I really need to speak to the rest. They would be devastated. Especially Esme. I finally was home. 'family meeting guys.' I said. Within a few seconds everyone was in the room. Except Edward, but he was who knows were. I saw that Jasper noticed mine distress. ' What would you like to talk about Alice?' Carlisle asked. ' It's about Bella. Something happened to her. Something terrible.' I almost broke down, but I needed to be strong. Jasper was at my side within an instant. ' What happened love. Tell us, please. You're killing me.' 'Bella got in an accident. She lost her sight and her memories.' I slowly saw the expressions of the others change. To hopeful ones to horror. ' You mean she is blind?' Emmet asked in a quiet voice. I didn't know he could speak so quiet. ' Yes, she is blind and she doesn't remember anything before the accident. She didn't even remember us, she forgot us. She forgot me.' Now I really broke down. I leaned in to Jasper while he was holding me. I wasn't the only one. Esme was in a tight embrace with Carlisle and even Rosalie was holding Emmet.

After some time I said: ' bella is coming tomorrow. Maybe we can help her get her memories back.' ' That is a good plan Alice. I think we can help her.' Carlisle said. ' Who is in? to help her?' everyone said immediately yes. We were ready to help Bella and we wouldn't stop before she remembered again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 5

_After some time I said: ' Bella is coming tomorrow. Maybe we can help her get her memories back.' ' That is a good plan Alice. I think we can help her.' Carlisle said. ' Who is in? To help her?' Everyone said immediately yes. We were ready to help Bella and we wouldn't stop before she remembered again._

**EPOV**

I still smell her, still hear her. I see her everyday day before me. Her beautiful mahogany hair and her deep chocolate eyes. Her petite frame en her beautiful laugh. But also the look on her face when I told her she wasn't worth it. How could she believe me? Haven't I told before that I love her. But apparently she believed me. Of course you think now. How could he live with himself? Answer, I didn't. I hate myself for it.

How could my family stand me? I know they loved her, my Bella. The look in their eyes. The sad looks from Alice and Emmet. The painful look from Jasper. The guilty look from Rosalie and as least the disappointment looks from Carlisle and Esme. That were the worst looks. The disappointment. So, like some weak human, I ran away.

I am now somewhere in the Canada. I thought it would be more peaceful than at home. But I was so wrong. The silence is torturing my mind. So, I made my mind. I'm going back. Back to where it all started. Back to my family. But first of all, back to my first and only love, Bella.

**EMPOV (after the talk with Alice, but before Bella is at their home)**

I'm so excited. I finally see my baby sis again after all that time. I miss my baby sis. It's a shame that she is blind, but we can still have fun. I hope we can make her remember again. If not, we just make new memories. Great memories.

**ESPOV (same time as EMPOV)**

Poor girl. I hope we can help her. She was the only daughter I could fuss over. It's horrible what has happened to her. We are her only family now. I hope Edward will return. If he get a hold of this, he would blame himself. Maybe if Bella hears Edward, she will remember something. I hope it so. My poor children. It's really not fair.

**JPOV(still the same time)**

It's good to have Bella back, even if she doesn't remember us. Everybody is happy and Bella isn't even here yet. the emotions were horrible when we went away from Bella. Even Rosalie missed Bella. I hope she doesn't blame me too much.

**RPOV(same time)**

I missed her. Nobody knew it, except Jasper of course. The family was broken when we left. Nothing was the same. I'm glad that we're back. And i'm going to help Bella remember. After all, she is my sister.

**CARPOV (same time ;))**

I miss my daughter. Nothing was the same when we left. I hope Edward will return soon. After all, he is my first son. I hope we can help Bella. It's horrible what has happend to her. But i know, when Edward returns. Our family is back, and nothing is going to change that.


End file.
